Content providers, such as authors of electronic content, distribute the content to users via a distributed computing resource system. For example, the author requests one or more computing system instances from the distributed computing resource system for serving up the electronic content. The computing system instances may be associated with a set of hardware and software resources as indicated by the author for implementing the instance to serve up the electronic content. Users may then request access to the electronic content from client devices. The computer system instances receive the request and serve up the electronic content to the users.